


Warm and Fleshy

by TheProphetMich



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, ZADF, ZADR if you squint, they're cuddling interpret that how you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProphetMich/pseuds/TheProphetMich
Summary: Dib asks Zim if he can hold him.





	Warm and Fleshy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, quick little thing for your enjoyment. And mine. I've been on a zadf binge as of recent. It's an obsession.

“Can I hold you,” Dib mumbled.

“Eh?” They were sitting on Dib’s bed, Zim watching TV while Dib stared at his history book. Zim hadn’t expected the human to speak.

Dib looked him in the face, pulling his shoulders back. “Can I hold you?”

Zim blinked. “Sure, why not?”

He hadn’t expected Dib to grab him so suddenly and jerk him forward. He struggled against the hold, this wasn’t what Zim thought he’d meant, as Dib flipped over and cradled Zim to his chest.

The arms weren’t deathly tight. Zim calmed down, only giving Dib’s arms a halfhearted shove. Zim’s back pressed into Dib’s chest and Dib’s chin rested between Zim’s antennae. The human’s body was soft and fleshy and completely trapping Zim. He could extend his PAK legs and pierce Dib’s flesh to free himself if he wanted to. 

He didn’t want to. Zim’s body melted into the hold, his head dropping to the pillow. The side of his cheek made contact with the skin on Dib’s arm. “I feel like a teddy bear,” he muttered.

“You make a very angry teddy bear.”

Zim scoffed, but nuzzled his head against Dib’s flesh. Why did Zim like this? He wasn’t supposed to like physical contact. He wasn’t supposed to like being smothered. “Why do humans like this sort of thing,” Zim questioned instead. He tried to spin contempt into his tone, but it didn’t pack the punch he wanted it to. “It’s smelly. All I can smell is you.”

“You don’t even have a nose.”

“Antennae.”

Dib hummed. “Touch staved is a thing for our species. Like, if a baby doesn’t get coddled enough it messes with their development.”

“You aren’t a baby,” Zim said. Just like Zim wasn’t a smeet. He no longer had the urge to hug cold, unfeeling robot arms. Or so he had thought.

“No shit,” Dib shot back. “It was just an example. Humans like it cause that’s just how we’re wired. You like it, too. I can tell.”

Zim tried to pull away, but Dib’s hold tightened. “No, I don’t. Let me go!”

“There’s nothing wrong with liking it, Zim.”

Zim turned to face Dib, pounding on his chest. “Yes, there is!” Dib looked down at him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Zim looked away, fist loosening. “There is.”

Dib squeezed him. The warmth and pressure felt nice. Zim buried his face in Dib’s shirt. “Not on Earth there isn’t.”


End file.
